


First Kiss

by Sifshoney



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: And wants to protect her, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love, Marriage, Rollo and Gisla, Rollo x Gisla, Soulmates, fanfic recommendation, in which Rollo respects Gisla's boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifshoney/pseuds/Sifshoney
Summary: "He already felt strong feelings for her, feelings that he couldn’t quite describe, but they were there.Since the day in the wall they were there, and they were stronger than any other feeling he had ever felt in his life."





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaizyDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/gifts).



> First chapter of a serie, 5 times Rollo kissed Gisla and one time she kissed him.

“The groom should kiss the spouse”.

When Sinric translated the priest’s words Rollo felt his heart sink. This wasn’t how he had imagined his marriage, that morning. He was told she was indeed happy to marry him, and he was indeed happy too up until the ceremony.

He already felt strong feelings for her, feelings that he couldn’t quite describe,  _but they were there._  Since the day in the wall they were there, and they were stronger than any other feeling he had ever felt in his life.

Rollo looked at Gisla, her despair and her wet cheeks in neat contrast with the golden dress she was wearing. She looked glorious, and at the same time she looked miserable, and it was his fault.

He didn’t want to disrespect her, but he felt pressured to do something, especially because the whole church was looking at them silently, waiting for something to happen. Gisla was waiting too, tears streaming down her cheek, expecting the worst to happen.

She didn’t want to kiss him, it was clear, and he didn’t want to kiss her unless she consented to. He was there because he loved her and wanted to care for her, but now he wasn’t so sure if her father’s interests matched his own, since he stood there among the crowd and did nothing.

He turned to Sinric and again to Gisla. Sighing, he tried to smile, taking her hand.

Gisla looked at him surprised, and the whole church’s interest was raised. He held her hand for a moment, memorizing how soft it was, then he kissed the palm of his own hand and placed it on top of hers.

Everyone in the church was confused, Gisla more than anyone, so she turned to Sinric and asked explanation.

“What is the Northman doing?!”

Sinric didn’t have an answer, so he looked at Rollo and said “you should kiss her, Rollo”.

Rollo smiled, turned to him and answered with a simple “I did!”

  



End file.
